


La pequeña manticora y un par de historias aparte

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pequeña manticora y un par de historias aparte[Drarry, Blaise/Ron, Pansy/Hermione]one-shot. Un dia como cualquier otro, a las serpientes se les suben las hormonas ¿Y quienes tienen que apagar ese incendio? Pues los leones, ¿QUIEN MÁS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pequeña manticora y un par de historias aparte

La pequeña manticora

One-Shot. DRARRY, Blaise/Ron, Pansy/Hermione.

[Casualmente como cada mañana, Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwards junto a sus inseparables amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, hablaban de las típicas estupideces de los adolescentes (esto por parte de Ron y Harry, ya que Hermione hablaba de tareas y otras tarugadas), cuando de pronto se encontraron frente a frente con las serpientes. Insufribles, insoportables y sexys…]

Bonito trasero Weasley, ¿Qué tal si me lo meneas sobre la entrepierna?- Le dijo Blaise Zabini al pasar a su lado, claro, después de pegarle tremenda nalgada frente a todo el mundo en el pasillo, el pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su cabello y saltó sobre la ‘pervertida serpiente’, claro que con los puños alzados, lo que no pensó era que iba a terminar bajo el moreno mientras los demás a su alrededor (un tumulto de gente que se formó en menos de lo que canta un gallo) los veían como si estuvieran teniendo relaciones sexuales en pleno pasillo y eso era lo que parecía, ya que Zabini lo tenía contra el suelo y se restregaba contra él- Weasley si querías que lo hiciéramos en público haberlo dicho, no estoy en contra-

¡Ron!- Gritó Harry antes de tirar a Blaise de encima de su pelirrojo amigo, el cual huyó despavorido al verse libre y rodeado de gente, que lo miraban lascivamente, y al verse la gran erección que estaba empezando a doler en sus pantalones, no le quedó más que echar a correr-

¡Espérame Weasley, aun quiero darte a probar mi varita!- Gritó Blaise cuando se levantó del suelo y corrió detrás de la ardiente figura del pelirrojo- ¡Esta noche cobro!-

[Hermione quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir la pobre, estaba más que choqueada, hasta que sintió que las palabras volvían a su boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, una perfecta mano le cubrió la boca y se la llevó con ella, se percató que era una chica debido al olor a perfume, las uñas largas y plateadas y los pechos que hicieron presión en su espalda]

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- Chilló Harry al verse sólo en el pasillo, los curiosos que habían presenciado el espectáculo que había armado Blaise Zabini habían desaparecido, por lo que se fijó que, ¡Ahora estaba sólo con Malfoy!- ¡¿Qué demonios miras Malfoy?!- Le preguntó al rubio, el cual no dejaba de mirarlo-

Nada Potter, simplemente nos hemos quedado solos en el pasillo… Tu amiguita no está por si no te habías dado cuenta y Weasley debe estar gimiendo bajo Blaise, cosa que yo podría ponerte a hacer… Si me la chupas primero- Dijo mientras acorralaba a Harry contra una pared, metió una de sus piernas en medio de las del moreno-

…- El niño-que-vivió-y-venció solo podía dejar salir pequeños jadeos, y aunque en su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez la pregunta, ‘¿Por qué estoy permitiendo que esto pase?’ y cuando ya iba a gritarle al rubito que parara, sus labios fueron besados por el rubio, los cuales después se trasladaron al cuello del ojiverde-

Harry, ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña manticora?*- Le susurró al oído, sin pensarlo asintió, quería los labios del rubio sobre su cuerpo nuevamente y hubiera sido así de no haber sido por la voz de un molesto Severus Snape que les dejó un pitido en el oído-

¿Y qué tal si se abstienen de esa conducta inapropiada en medio del pasillo?- Les ‘aconsejó’, haciendo que ambos se separaran como si el otro quemara- ¿Pero saben qué? Tengo una mejor idea, se las iré planteando en el castigo-

[Ambos resoplaron pero no dijeron nada y en un silencio sepulcral siguieron a Snape al castigo, total, nada podían hacer]


End file.
